Once Upon a Bloodshed
by SweetSerenade5281
Summary: She was a cheery girl, who greeted almost everyone with a smile. He winced every time he sees that smile, knowing that he had ruined part of her life. But he eventually befriends her, ignoring the pangs of guilt he feels when she smiles. She was falling for him, but she thought she was out of his league. Little did she know the the culprit she sought was actually... KilluaxOC Ch4v2
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa, minna!

Thank you for checking this out! I wanted to write a KilluaxOC, that's all XD  
Please, please let me know what you think and if possible, suggest ways to improve! Let's help each other, ne?

Dedicated to me and all fans adorably adoring him XD

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Prologue**

**(Approximately three years ago from the Hunter Exam arc)**

_Loathing, aggressiveness, murderous intent- those were the only feelings I was supposed to feel. I live at the cost of others' lives. I'm an assassin, I was raised to be one, and I was to die as one._

_My name is Killua Zoldyck, and I am an heir of the famous Zoldyck assassins. Like most of my folks I was immune, if not, resistant to even the most excruciating of pain. Like most of my folks I was seldom to feel compassion, mirth and joy. Most of parents implement a rule or two for their children to abide by and my parents- ruthless killers or not- created rules for me to abide by. One; I was to be an assassin, two; if given a mission, I was to perform it as I was told, and with the best of my abilities three; I was to never, ever make friends. Still as a child he feared the consequences of disobeying the orders, and he tried to abide b the so-called rules. The rules were like law, and if broken, there were punishment to equal the offense._

_But in every rule there was always a time when it was disobeyed._

_X_

"_Killua." His father's tone was firm, as it had always been. An inexplicable chill runs down the white haired boy's spine. 'Am I going to be sent out again?'_

_At the poorly lit room, he was sent by his father, Silva Zoldyck, in the former's annoyance of being sent out for another assignment yet again. He clearly despised the process, his father talking about killing others as nothing but a paid mission. How screwed up can life be for our dear protagonist?_

_His older brother, Illumi, voiced out his thoughts, "What do you want Kil to do, Father?"_

"_I'm giving you a new mission, my son." Silva declared. "And this is of top priority, and I'm entrusting it to you, and only you."_

_The white haired boy nodded in silent confirmation. He wanted, badly wanted to refuse, but he can't. As long as he's a child he has no choice but to be ordered around to kill._

_As usual his father gave him the location and the target's name. Someone named Ross was someone he should kill. His father explained that they were being paid for Ross's head, but it was his request to kill his whole family as a bonus. 'Great,' Killua thought in annoyance. 'This is just great.'_

_X_

_Killua stared at the wooden floor nonchalantly, his hand dyed red and his eyes of no color. His blue orbs were fixed on the limp bodies at his feet- one a woman and the other a man. With slight disgust, he turned his back from the corpses and tried to ignore the fact that the smell of blood wafted inside the household. Looking around, he saw a shattered photo frame and touched it with his bloodstained hands._

_At the photograph was a simple family picture, a blue haired woman with purple eyes, a man with black hair and green eyes- which he both killed. But something was amiss. He was frustrated at the fact that he had to kill one more person. And that person was a girl probably his age. He decided to observe her features to make it easier to identify. She had long black hair and purple eyes. Just the information he needed. _

'_It's a large house, all right.' The young assassin thought as he ascended a staircase, soon after he came upon a door at the middle of the corridor. He checked the last two doors, but at his dismay he found it empty. With a deep breath, he opened the third room's door._

_As he stepped inside, he felt the tranquil air of the room. It was feeling different from the rest of the house- actually; it felt like the house just fifteen minutes ago. And fifteen minutes ago he broke the silence and created an air of despair._

_At a bed was a girl that he guessed was alike to his age- nine years old. She had black hair, just like in the photograph. She was sleeping, and the white haired boy couldn't see her eyes, but her hair color and appearance should be enough proof that she was the girl he was supposed to kill._

_She was sleeping. And Killua disliked the idea of killing someone in her sleep. But wouldn't it been easier? That way, he wouldn't be too guilty._

_But still, it was someone near his age. Unlike his previous assignments, when he was sent off to kill adults with large bounties on their heads, this was different._

'_What am I thinking?' he thought, his eyebrows creased in frustration. 'This should be easy; I should do it now while she's asleep.'_

_For once his conscience kicked in. He frowned even more. 'Why am I hesitating?' he murmured to himself. 'If I back down…'_

_Then, what?_

_Sure, there was a huge possibility that he'd be punished, but it's like he'll mind. His parents wouldn't be able to kill him, since he's a valuable heir of the family. He might receive a lecture, a beating, something he can overcome. That's no problem, right? _

_But surely his father would ask him what happened with his mission, so he couldn't tell a lie, because if he did, then his father would most likely notice. He will have to tell the truth. And if he told the truth, he would be asked if he killed the targets. Again, he couldn't lie, so he'll have to tell the truth. And if he did, he would be asked why he spared the girl._

_And that was something he doesn't have an answer to. Maybe he should just tell them he's sick of killing and want to be a normal kid? That wouldn't happen._

_The peace that once filled the room was replaced by tension on Killua's part. Slowly, he started to walk toward the slumbering girl's bedside._

'_If I kill her, then I'm out of here. If I can't, I'll turn away at once.'_

_Step. Another step. He was getting closer to his goal. He was at her bedside. Yet reluctantly, he raised his hand to plunge his fingernails at her flesh._

'_I can't.'_

_The next thing he remembered doing was turning away, and shutting the door, leaving the poor girl now with no family left. At least the white haired boy was happy he had spared her, even in this situation. He was happy for his 'good deed.'_

_Even at the cost of the little girl's happiness, he felt that he should spare her. Reasons are unknown. He just hoped she'd at least forgive him for what he had done- if they were to meet, after all. But the white haired boy wanted otherwise._

_But fate was mischievous. He used a coincidence- a tragedy- three years after they were to meet again, whether Killua liked it or not. Yes, he was an assassin, a skilled one for his age. But nobody could evade fate's mischievous tricks._

_At least they didn't know each other's names._

_X_

So what do you think? This was actually an edited version of Stargazer, -if you saw that, anyway. I instantly deleted it- The OC is same, but there are some changes. If at the original story, she has a complete family of famous Hunters, now she's an adopted girl who grew up with her aunt, uncle and cousins. I'll introduce you to Rin-chan in the next chap(if you think I should continue this anyway)

Regardless of the same OC, the story is completely different, with its similarities only that it follows the canon. Just forget Stargazer as if I never wrote it and focus on this one. For those who didn't see that, then forget I mentioned it XD

Please, please, please, review and let me know what you think!

And sorry for this really awful long author note.


	2. Chapter 1

**Uwaa 'o'**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you guys!~**

**I thought I just hit the jackpot XD I wanna throw you guys virtual chocorobos right now XD  
**

**Chapter One**

**Farewell, to My Beloved Home**

"_Really, thank you!"_

"_Yep, you've been a really good girl, Rin-chan, so we're going to picnic tomorrow!"_

_A certain raven haired girl's smile grew wider. It was an ear-to-ear grin, a toothy one. "Thanks, Papa, Mama!"_

"_No problem!" her father said in reply, smiling happily with a thumbs-up._

"_But first," her mother muttered. "You'll need lots of energy for tomorrow, and it's getting late!"_

"_Eh?" the young girl pouted, her eyebrows furrowed. "But I'm not sleepy!"_

"_Mama's right," her father said in agreement. "You'll have to sleep in, Rin-chan."_

"_Uh, well, OK…" the little girl muttered in defeat. "Good night!"_

_Unbeknown to her that those words were actually a parting message- that it was the last time she'd ever see them alive. She was looking forward to the outing so much, she could hardly sleep. But moments later she finally gave in, and her eyelids had dropped. _

_It was dark, so, so dark. She couldn't see anything. She didn't hear anything. Why? _

Rin shifted in her bed, breathing heavily. Soon she was starting to yell, and her older 'sister'- who was really her cousin, heard the agonizing screams and rushed to her room.

"Hey, Rin, wake up!"

Soon her breath started to hitch, and then calmed down to a normal pace. Her body stopped shaking, and her cousin heaved a sigh of relief.

"Have you calmed down?" a concerned voice muttered.

"Hah?" Rin said sleepily, rubbing her eyelids. Soon she sat up straight, rubbing her eyes."Why would you ask that?"

Luna tilted her head slightly, "Well, you were, uh…"

"It happened again? Sorry, looks like I'm losing it!" Rin said cheerfully, scratching her nape. "Sorry for making you worry, Lu-nee."

Her face was bright, like it usually was. Her purple eyes were shining, and she was smiling, the same cheery smile that was seemed to be plastered on her face. Luna only shook her head.

"Breakfast's ready. Fix your bed and join us downstairs, will you?"

"Mm!" Rin answered happily.

Rin Philomel, a cheery, high-spirited girl with a wide smile that greeted every person who locked their eyes on her. She had long black hair that flows down her waist and has bright purple eyes that complimented her fair complexion. She is twelve years old, and she lost her parents in a terrible massacre when she was nine. At first, like any other person who experienced a traumatic incident, she literally shut herself from the whole world, hell- even from her aunt and uncle who adopted her immediately after the incident. But after some time she realized that moping around just wouldn't do anything and she would have to live her life. But she promised herself that she would do something about her parents' murderer, and decided that now's the time.

Downstairs, her uncle and aunt greeted her, along with Luna- her older 'sister' and Ulrika, her younger 'sister'. She liked the idea; even if they were cousins at least she felt that her family was complete, at the very least. But her aunt and uncle is a different story, she prefers calling them by name, instead of "mom' and 'dad'- for some reasons.

Besides, people wouldn't think they were closely related, though. Just their looks would be enough proof. Her aunt's- Lydia- and Ulrika, had blue hair and green eyes, while her uncle's- Jinta- and Luna, both had brown hair and blue eyes. Our raven haired protagonist has accepted the fact that in any circumstances, they do not look alike.

"Good morning, Onee-chan!"

It was her little sister, Ulrika, the chestnut haired girl with the brightest smile in the world, probably rivaling hers. The addressed couldn't help but grin, too. "Morning, Rika!" she greeted back cheerfully.

As usual, the family at least spent both breakfast and dinner together. She winced, hating the fact that she'll soon break the ritual. After all, it was about time she told them what she had in mind. Rin knew it was not going to be easy, but at least what's important is letting them know.

After saying little thanks, the whole family started eating their breakfast. As usual, they talked about normal things, like how things are for their parents' jobs, how things are going around while her uncle and aunt are out, etc, etc. But it was a golden opportunity for our protagonist. This was the perfect chance to let everyone know what she has in mind.

"Uh…" She started awkwardly. Everyone silenced, and the air suddenly had light tension. Our raven haired protagonist knew it was an awkward start. She breathed heavily, knowing that it won't be easy. _Well, here goes nothing._

"I'm…" she exhaled, her purple eyes shining with determination. "- Taking the Hunter Exam!"

With caution, she silently observed her guardians' reactions. Lydia and Jinta was keeping calm, but obviously she knew they were flabbergasted. The same goes for Luna. Ulrika looks like she's about cry. Much to her surprise, Luna was the first one to snap.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I-"

"Being a Hunter is not _that _easy, Rin."

That time it was Jinta who spoke. At the moment she was thinking of her proposal as a very, _very, _terrible idea. But once she started something she sees no point of holding back- it's now or never.

"But, onee-chan…"

The voice belonged to Ulrika, and upon hearing her eyes softened a bit. Sure, she was stubborn, all right, but when it comes to that little girl, her guardians were saying that she always spoiled her.

"Rika… Don't be like that." Rin said reassuringly. "Onee-chan will come back once she's done."

Seeing her sister almost heartbroken made he wanted to cry, but if it was worth it, then no holding back even for little Ulrika.

"Why do you want to be a Hunter, Rin?" now it was her aunt. Lydia was usually a calm lady, who speaks with a gentle voice and a pure smile. But now the smile was replaced by a small frown on the head. Rin shifted uneasily in her seat.

"I just… I think…" she said nervously, trying to avoid eye contact. After all, this was about her aunt's brother and sister-in-law- her deceased parents. She hardly talked about them, so opening the issue to her aunt was difficult. She took another breath.

"I just thought it's about time I got the case solved. You know what I mean…" her breath suddenly hitched. The raven haired girl gulped. "Once I get my license, I can hire the greatest detectives to solve the case that the authorities couldn't… You understand, right?"

Her aunt was silent for a moment. She was silently anticipating for her response. "Yes, I understand. I really do, but you do understand that the Exam will be hard?"

"I've heard that over fifty applicants got killed last year…" Luna murmured.

That statement crumbled her focus for a second, but she held her ground. _That's… that's insane! _ A moment after she regained composure. _What's the point if I hold back now?_

"I won't die." She said, her purple orbs shining with pure determination. "I promise that I'll do my best!"

"And you'll come back?"

A hopeful look on Ulrika's face was something that calmed Rin down and made her smile. "Yeah." She answered. _I will, probably._

X

"All set!"

The raven haired lass zipped her shoulder bag, wiping sweat from her temples. She brought a pack of nails, which was a weird weapon, but she considered useful for close range and long distance combat, food and water, extra clothes, and her phone.

Then she sat down, savoring the moments of being in her home, for when she leaves she'll be missing it for awhile. The fresh sunrise captured the raven haired lass's attention, and she moved to where the window was. Just when the light morning breeze was slightly ruffling her hair she felt something snuggling at her feet.

Rin looked down, seeing a white Pomeranian lay at her feet, tail wagging crazily. "Hey, Snow!"

The addressed barked his usual high pitched sound, its beady black eyes staring at her amethyst ones. "Where's Whim?"

Whim was Snow's dog wife, a black Pomeranian. But they were barely a year old, so the two didn't have puppies yet, but they were good dog-friends. Snow cocked his head, as if saying he doesn't know.

Then Snow stood up, and walked to Rin's luggage. The latter tilted her head in curiosity as Snow tried to unzip the bag with his teeth, and when he succeeded doing so, he jumped inside the bag.

"I see…" Rin mused, smiling. "Then do you want to go with me?"

Snow barked, tail wagging and ears twitching. "'Kay, then maybe I'll add some dog food here… -and done!"

She changed from her pajamas to a white jacket with a yellow undershirt, and dark blue pants. Feeling a little dissatisfied, she tied a blue scarf at her jacket's collar. "I'm ready to leave~ "the raven haired lass singed.

She didn't know what to feel that time. Was she happy? Was she sad? Maybe she felt both. She was excited about her new adventure, yet a little scared of failure. She wasn't exactly leaving her home, the only place she calls home in the whole planet, yet she was excited if what was waiting for her. -and most of all… She was _really _excited to have a friend, maybe more!

The raven haired girl happily skipped downstairs, closely followed by Snow, who was trotting his way down every step. It was an early morning, probably 6 AM. The sun had just risen, but breakfast has been made. She looked around at the living room; it was only her aunt, her half-awake-half-sleeping uncle, and Luna, who always woke up early. She felt a little sad about not saying goodbye properly to Ulrika, but she wouldn't want to wake her up, knowing that the little girl slept late because she refused to see her one-chan leave. She winced at the thought, but she promised the girl she would come back. At least she'll keep her word.

"Good morning, guys!" the raven haired lass greeted enthusiastically. After receiving an equally happy greeting from Luna, Lydia, and a lousy one from Jinta, she decided to sit in front of the dining table. After she did so, her older sister immediately shoved a plate of sandwiches to her direction.

"Eat up," she commanded. "You don't want to go there hungry, do you?"

Rin smiled, her purple eyes locking on bright blue ones. "Aye!" she saluted mockingly, making her sister pat her head. "Geez, I can't believe this is happening… You're growing up too fast."

"Not really," the former answered, delighting her self with a bite. "Don't think so."

"Rin, honey," her aunt said. "The ship will be arriving soon. Finish up your breakfast!"

"Yep!" the addressed answered happily.

Luna decided to sit down, after a sigh, she finally spoke. "So you're leaving, huh… When are you coming back?"

"I don't know…" Rin answered uncertainly. "Well, if I finish what I want to do and have some free time, I'll come back home! Maybe I'll bring some friends along too, huh?"

"Promise me you will." Luna said, concern fading in her voice. Reassurance was finally taking its toll.

"OK, I promise!" Rin answered, doing the mock salute again. "I want to taste your curry again once I'm back!"

"Just make sure to take care of Snow, too. He seems pretty attached to you, hm?"

"Yeah," the raven haired lass answered, ruffling Snow's fur, suddenly snuggled at her lap. "He is."

Soon Rin's meal was finished, and she stood up, stretching her arms in a I-just-woke-up manner. "Well, I better go."

"Bye," Luna answered. "Take care."

"Yep," The former answered. "Bye, Lydia-san! Bye Jinta-san!"

The couple responded with their smiles as they bid farewell, and our raven haired protagonist ran to the port to begin her journey.

X

The harbor was getting crowded, for the villagers will see who will attempt the Hunter Exam.

"OK!" A sailor yelled. "- Next stop, Padokea!"

Our protagonist got up the ship, followed by a weird-looking guy with needles all stuck in him, and last was a certain white haired boy who was holding a skateboard.

"What?" Rin heard someone yell. "Two kids and some freak? This is bad!"

This made the raven haired lass's blood boil. Who was _he _to insult _her? _ If there was anything that annoyed her, it was people who acted like know-it-all's who obviously had nothing to prove.

"What~?" she yelled aloud as loudly as she can. "If you're underestimating us, then why don't you go with us and _take the Hunter Exam with us, sir?" _she said in an innocent tone.

"Why, you…" she heard him say between gritted teeth. But before our protagonist could cause some more trouble, the ship had already begun to sail.

When she looked left a certain white haired boy was staring at her with curious azure eyes from a distance.

X

K, don't kill me for the cliffhanger XD But I promise I'll update soon. cause I haven't completed chapter two yet. It needs a hellish amount of proofreading because I think the conversation after this chap was pretty... random. So I'm editing it XD

So Rin-chan basically looks like Yui from Sword Art Online (it's adorable) with purple eyes. How about Snow? Well, I just thought it would be fun for our protagonist to bring a pet along. We actually own a kennel, so I happened to insert a dog in this story XD

Reviews, anybody~?


	3. Chapter 2

**Two updates in a row?**

**I blame my sugar rush -.-**

**As promised, *throws more chocorobos and marshmallows everywhere, Kiluka-chan catches them all***

**Enjoy! ^^ *proofread as of 4/14/14, I just corrected some mistakes*  
**

**Chapter Two:**

**Good Impressions? Bad Impressions?**

Killua stared at her. She stared back. Azure eyes locked with amethyst ones. One was slowly regaining her composure, half forgetting why she snapped earlier. One was just observing, reckoning that maybe he saw her before…

But before he could reach his conclusion, the girl before her scratched her nape in a sheepish, embarrassed way and started to laugh.

"Sorry… Did you see all that?"

"Yeah…" was his reply.

"That was embarrassing…" she muttered in annoyance. Then she mumbled something incoherent, before sighing. She then smiled at him, purple eyes shining.

Meanwhile, the white-haired boy was lost in his thoughts. Something in him kept screaming that he saw her before. Part of him was skeptical. But a second later he shook of the feeling, thinking it was ridiculous to assume something he's not even entirely sure of. He decided to just be calm and casual, like he always was.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twelve." The strange girl answered happily.

"Cool, we're the same."

After moments of silence, he finally introduced himself.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Rin!"

He couldn't explain what he felt at that time. Maybe he was just excited? Making acquaintances was like an alien concept to him, because the only friends he made was some servants at his home. They weren't even treating him as a friend, more like a master, an employer, some worshipped god. He obviously didn't like it. He wanted to make _real _friends. Perhaps this would be his first one?

When he glanced right from a distance, Rin was smiling at him. It felt good, knowing that he had made his first friend. Although silence was commencing, it was a bearable, comfortable sort.

"Hey, why are you taking the Hunter Exam?"

The voice belonged to the raven haired girl.

"Well, I heard that the Exam would be hard, so I became interested in trying it."

"Hm, really?" Rin murmured.

To prolong the conversation, he asked, "Then why are you here?"

He thought he saw her flinch, but only for a millisecond. She sighed, "Have you ever heard of the Philomel Massacre?"

This time it was Killua's turn to flinch. _Philomel?_

The name surely rang a bell. Then his suspicions were slowly reaching its conclusion.

The raven haired girl let out a chuckle, which she hoped was reassuring. "I was the sole survivor of that massacre. I don't know why, but the culprit left me alive, without even a scratch."

_No way!_

_Then she's…_

He tried his best not to freak out. He really tried, but how can you calm possibly calm down when the girl that you practically ruined her life was standing next to you? A ruthless killer would, but surely he was not one.

"Well, of course you know! It's been spreading in the region. It's he super famous unsolved case…" then she spaced out, letting out a forced smile. "The reason why I want to become a Hunter is to find people who can solve that case. I'll do whatever it takes."

Killua was being cautious. No doubt, she was the girl he let live. "What are you going to do when you find the culprit?"

"What am I going to do? Ask some things… I guess. Maybe he has a reason for killing my parents."

_What if he has some crazy parents who made him kill your parents? Then what will you do?_

He wanted to ask that, but no. He decided that after this he'll stay away from her. He's afraid that if he befriends her, what will be her reaction if she finds out he was the one who killed her beloved parents? No, he wasn't afraid that she would kill him. What he was afraid of was: what was the point of gaining her as a friend if she had to know the truth? He was scared that he would gain a friend, only to lose it.

Besides, it would feel unfair if he had to lie to her all the way through.

X

"What a drag…" Rin whined as she peered through the small circular window. She thought she would get to sightsee, but the harsh storm prevented her from doing so. She sighed.

Snow was happily dozing off at her lap, much alike to the conditions of the other hunter applicants. They were scattered around, snoring all the way. Sure, there were some people who were tough and were sitting up straight like her, but most of them looked exhausted and half-dead.

"Geez, are all these taking the Exam?" a husky voice grumbled. He was probably the captain, well, at least that's what the raven haired lass assumed.

Then he looked around, locking his eyes on her for a second, then on others. "Well, I guess there are some tough cookies on board."

The captain then whispered something inaudible to a sailor, and he nodded. Then he marched to Rin.

"The captain would like to see you," the thin, red-headed sailor said. "Please follow me."

The raven haired girl nodded in reply. She followed him out of the room, out the deck, and at the captain's room. She looked around, and was happy that she was not alone.

The white-haired boy saw her, and she thought he flinched, but a second later he regained composure and mutter a 'Yo'.

"Hi!" Rin greeted, waving frantically. Then she heard someone clear his throat, it was the captain.

"Can I ask why we're here?" Killua asked, with his usual I-don't-care-a-thing expression.

"First things first, let me know your names." The captain said.

"Killua."

"I'm Rin!"

"I just want to ask you a question…" the captain replied, rubbing his chin. "Why are you taking the Hunter Exam?"

"I want to solve a personal case." Rin answered.

"I'm here because I thought the Exam was hard, so I was interested." Killua added.

The captain averted his gaze at the raven haired girl. "Hm? And what case do you want to solve, young miss?"

"The Philomel murder case." Rin answered dismissively, but she couldn't avoid wincing as she said it. The captained hummed an interested 'Hmm' before smiling and said they passed.

"Passed? We already did?" was Rin's confused reply.

"No, no. You got it wrong, young miss. You see, we are examiners, but we test applicants before they actually get to the exam." The captain explained.

"Oh." Rin replied. She turned to Killua. "Then congratulations to us! Hi-five!" she said happily. Hesitantly, the white-haired boy's palm touched hers. Then seeing the raven haired girl smile, he realized he already had the smug smirk of his own plastered to his face. He muttered something incoherent to the raven haired girl, but she didn't ask.

_I guess being friends with you won't be so bad after all._

X

This was a speed write, so I didn't do much proofreading DX

Do you think KIllua's a bit OOC here? I hope not DX

I never thought dong Killua's POV was this hard considering that I knew him well, but this was an entirely different situation.

As always, I want reviews~ they fire me up! ^^

Thanks~

(Short AN. I must be sleepy…)


	4. Chapter 3

**Longest chap ever XD**

**And the first fluffy one XD *throws more mallows and chocorobos around, Kiluka-chan catches them all yet AGAIN***

**I want to hang out with Gon and Killua and introduce them to my equally obsessed friend but I can't because I just can't XD**

***Proofread as of 4/14/14, I just corrected some mistakes***

**Chapter Three:**

**Well, this is Embarrassing…**

_Ah, man…_

The raven haired lass leaned her back on the elevator's walls. She sighed. "I'm glad I actually made it…"

Rin continued to rest on her back, letting the elevator's enclosed space relax her for a while. The Navigators sure gave her a hard time.

Soon, the elevator made a 'ding' and Rin stepped outside, Snow seated comfortably at her shoulder. It took her some time to adjust to the dim light, but soon her purple eyes did so.

There were already many applicants who arrived before her, she reckoned. Soon, a green small man wearing a formal suit handed her a tag, with the number 98 printed on it.

The raven haired girl decided to walk around, and observe applicants who may or not trouble her. Her purple orbs wandered through the area, and it locked to a certain suspicious-looking redhead. Her eyebrows twitched.

_From how this guy looks like… I think he's dangerous. I should probably stay way from him._

The redhead turned his gaze at her, and Rin saw him lick his lips. The raven haired girl flinched.

_No, scratch that- I should totally stay way from this guy!_

She took a cautious step back, and decided to look around some more. She didn't really see anyone that intrigued her, aside from that freak, though. Rin decided to stay at one place until she found someone she could be comfortably talking to… or at least someone she knows.

A certain white-haired boy's image passed her mind. She sighed. _Well, if he's here anyway, I hope._

She didn't know what she felt that day. At that ship, she wondered why Killua was staring at her. Was it because she did something silly? Was it because she was stupid? She was always nice to new people she met, as long as they won't annoy her. Killua was no exception, but she felt a little… weird. She had a feeling she met him somewhere, sometime before, but she had no idea why and how. She felt a little sense of familiarity when she met him, but she had no idea why. Her memory didn't provide her with answers either.

Rin suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. For some stupid, inexplicable, reason she felt her expectations rise. Her head immediately raised, and she wore the brightest smile on her face, hoping _he _was there. "K-"

"Hi!" a dark, chubby man with a blue shirt said. "You seem new around here."

"Yep!" said the raven haired girl, faking a smile. She mentally scolded herself for assuming too much. What a letdown.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Well, this is actually my thirty-fifth time in the Hunter Exam, so let's say I'm a veteran. Feel free to ask me if you need anything!" the fat man replied.

Here Rin's eye brows twitched, but she decided to keep silent unless someone offended her. "Oh, I see… That's great."_-not._

"I'm Tonpa." He said, reaching a hand.

"I'm Rin." The raven haired girl answered. "Is there anyone here I should watch out from?"

"Well…" Tonpa paused, rubbing his chin. "If you put it that way then-"

"Aaaah!"

It was a loud scream, and Rin suddenly turned. There, at a distance not too far from her and Tonpa, was a bald man, who was screaming in pain. His arms were turning into… clovers?

The raven haired girl noticed that it had everyone's attention. There were far more people than when she arrived at the moment.

"Ah, how peculiar…" a voice said. "His arm seemed to become flower petals."

It was the redhead. Rin gasped.

"No smokes and mirrors here." He continued, raising both of his arms for everyone to see. "Do take care when you bump into someone's shoulder again." He said, with a voice filled with challenge. It silenced the room for a long ten seconds before everyone calmed down and continued whatever they were doing.

"That psychopath's back again…" Tonpa whispered, careful not to attract attention.

"You mean he took the Exam before?" Rin asked.

"Number forty-four, Hisoka, the magician." Tonpa stated. "Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the exam, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like."

"That's terrible…" The raven haired girl murmured.

"If you overlook it, I guess he's just the one you should avoid. I doubt anyone here can even take on him…" Tonpa added.

"I see… thanks!" Rin said happily, but Tonpa stopped her.

He held an orange can in his hand, and he offered it to her. "Here, let's drink, as a token of our friendship!"

"Really? Thanks!" Rin answered happily, taking the can. She opened the can, and noticed something. "Tonpa-san, is this orange juice?"

"Yeah," Tonpa answered, gulping some juice of his own. "Why do you ask?"

"Is it supposed to bubble like this? This isn't soda, so maybe this has gone bad?" Rin asked innocently.

Tonpa panicked, taking the can from Rin's hands. "Did it? Hahaha, sorry, my bad!" he laughed, scratching his nape. "Hm, that's OK!" Rin answered.

"Well, I gotta go now." Tonpa said, gesturing somewhere. "Good luck to us!"

"OK!" Rin answered. "Good luck!"

He ran off, muttering something inaudible. That was then when she heard whispers from the other applicants:

"_There he goes."_

"_He always plays the nice guy."_

"_Tonpa- the rookie crusher."_

Rin's eyebrows furrowed and she was suddenly annoyed that she was almost tricked. She decided to do something to avoid others from being fooled, so she put Snow down from her shoulder, grabbed her shoulder bag, unzipped it, then found a piece of paper and a marker. She scribbled a four-letter word on it, and then grinned mischievously. She stood up, admiring her work, and then put Snow on her shoulder again.

Rin then ran to Tonpa's direction, and whispered "Good luck!" in an innocent voice, then ran off.

He had no idea there was a piece of paper sticking on his back, with the word 'JERK' written on it in thick black ink.

Feeling satisfied with her prank, Rin smirked. It was then when she least expected it that she felt a warm breath tickling her skin.

"I saw that."

She turned over her shoulder, only to find…

_Thump._

X

"Hahahahaha!" Rin laughed, scratching her nape. "So you really saw that?"

"I did." Killua answered, with a smug smirk on his face. Then he turned around.

"Hey, Tonpa-san!" he called, waving a hand. Rin thought she'd faint.

_Please don't tell on me please don't tell on me… _Please. Don't. Tell. On. Me

The raven haired girl thought she saw Killua look over his shoulder, that smug smirk still plastered on his face. And she just thought that smirk grew wider when she thought he took a good look at her screwed up face.

"Can I have more of that juice?" he asked. "Must be my nerves. I'm really thirsty."

"E-eh?" the addressed replied awkwardly. _Figures, _Rin thought. _He really is hiding something. _"Oh, sure!" Tonpa replied.

The white-haired boy ran toward him, and Rin followed. Killua grabbed the can gratefully and drank them, much to Rin's shock.

_He actually drank it?_

She looked at Tonpa, who was flabbergasted at this. He was creasing his eyebrows, as if thinking something over carefully.

Killua had finished his drink, and he had already put down his can. "Worried?"

This caught the raven haired girl's attention. She looked at Killua, and she tensed. This was a side of him she had never seen before. For a millisecond she doubted it was even Killua, because he felt a little… dangerous.

"I'll be fine. I've trained." Then he smirked, eyeing the rookie crusher. "Poison won't affect me."

The white-haired boy then turned around, walking with his hands inside his pockets. It took Rin a three-second delay before her brain functioned again, all the while spending three seconds asking herself what just happened. But she had no idea, and something with Killua told her that she was better off not knowing what he has hidden.

Before the raven haired girl could even ask him what the heck just happened, a large 'ring' was heard through the tunnel. The large wall before them rose to open the extension of the tunnel.

"I apologize for the wait."

The voice belonged to a slender, tall man with a moustache and pale lavender hair. He wore formal attire, and had pale skin.

"The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended." He stated. "The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

Killua seemed bored at this, while Rin smiled. Everyone else had mixed reactions.

"A final caution." The supposed examiner said. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead."

The raven haired girl flinched, but decided to shake her fear away. The air in the tunnel had already filled with tension.

"Those who accept the rules, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via that elevator behind you."

…

_Of course no one moved! _Rin thought, _everyone is determined to win!_

"Very well, all four-hundred-four applicants will participate in Phase One." He concluded.

Then the examiner turned around, and started marching in a rather… peculiar way, as what the raven haired girl thought.

It all started as an idle walk, but before Rin knew it, the supposed examiner picked up his pace, and they were starting to run. She picked Snow from her shoulder, wary that he might drop and clutched him to her chest.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz; the Phase One examiner." Satotz stated. "I shall lead you to Phase Two."

"What about Phase One?" someone asked.

"It has already commenced." Satotz simply replied.

"So this… is a test of will." Rin murmured, catching Killua's attention. "I don't know if I can make it… But I'll try my best!"

"You'd better be." Killua replied with a smirk.

Rin noticed that Killua was no longer running he was already using his skateboard. The raven haired girl pouted. "What?" the white haired boy asked.

She pointed to the skateboard. "Aww, that's unfair."

"She's right!" someone yelled from behind them. Then someone pointed to Killua. "Hey, kid! That's cheating!"

Rin turned around. It was a man most likely older than them, wearing a blue formal attire and tie. He was trying to keep up, running while carrying a suitcase in his hand. Soon Rin realized that he was accompanied by two others, one blond guy, and the other was a kid probably the same age as hers, wearing green overalls, and he had the same hair color and honey brown eyes.

"Why?" Killua asked indifferently, staring at the accusing finger pointed at him.

"Why?! Because this is a test of endurance, that's why!" the man exploded.

"No, it's not." The boy with spiky hair protested.

"Huh?!" the former yelled. "Which side are you with, Gon?"

"The examiner only told us to follow him." The spiky haired boy-Gon, added. The man in the suit only groaned in defeat.

"Well, we can't argue with that!" Rin chuckled. Killua skated his way to Gon.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve!" Gon answered merrily, to which Killua had replied with a faint "Hmm…"

Gon smiled at him, his honey brown eyes sparkling. Soon, Killua flipped his skateboard and murmured:

"I guess I'll run too."

"Cool!" Rin and Gon said in unison, which they only responded by looking at each other, and laughing heartily.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Rin!"

Snow barked, wagging his tail, as if he just awakened from his slumber. "This is Snow!"

X

The raven haired girl was watching Gon and Killua as they chatted like they weren't even breaking a sweat. Rin sighed, questioning herself for the umpteenth time if she could still continue. After all, she was starting to tire, and it didn't help that Snow was wriggling in her arms. She couldn't drop him on the floor, because Snow was lazy, and he would tire even before ten minutes had passed. She reckoned that the white Pomeranian couldn't keep up with their pace.

She noticed that Killua's and Gon's chattering had stopped and they were staring at her.

"What?"

"Are you OK?" Gon asked, worried.

"You're slowing down." Killua pointed out.

Rin laughed, looking away. "I am…? Sorry…"

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Gon asked.

"Of course!" Rin yelled abruptly. She thought the last thing she needed was her burdening people. The spiky haired boy look half-convinced, but Killua wasn't. Not even one bit. In fact, he was actually raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

Suddenly, the spiky haired boy's pace slowed down, and then Rin's and Killua's followed. Gon was halted in his position, looking over his shoulder. Curious, Rin followed his gaze and she saw the man in the suit from before; he was breathing heavily, big drops of sweat falling from his temples.

"Hey, let's forget him. Let's get going." Killua said, but Gon didn't move an inch. He was staring at the guy, as if putting some sense in him and telling him that he can still go on. Rin inwardly sighed, and thought that if she was careless, she might end up like him. But still, the white-haired boy's statement made her frown. She thought that it was mean.

Before the raven haired lass knew it, he was already running their way, yelling that he wanted to become a Hunter, Rin smiled, giving the man in a suit a thumbs-up as he passed.

Gon was smiling too, and he fished out the suitcase that the guy left, raising it for his friends to see. Rin was smiling in amusement. Killua happily exclaimed "Cool!"

"Let me try that later." Killua said to the spiky haired boy, as the three of them started running again.

"If you let me try your skateboard." Gon replied.

"Hold on! What am I going to do?" Rin interrupted, a childish pout on her face.

"Hm…" Gon said, looking up. "Then you can try both!" the spiky haired boy said, raising his sidex finger.

The white-haired boy whined. "What? That's unfair! What are we going to try?"

Rin shrugged. "Well, I can let you puppy-sit Snow."

"Then that sounds more of a favor… idiot." Killua replied with annoyance.

Rin mentally cursed. She was faking pretty well, considering that the two boys hadn't noticed for the second time that she's been tiring. Her legs were starting to ache, but who could blame her? Running for more than four hours is no joke!

_Oh no._

She felt herself slowing down again. It's no use. She well wanted to pass the Exam, but it was her own body that was starting to give up. In a matter of time, her mind will start to give up, too.

It didn't help that they were running up stairs this time. Rin's legs have weakened by each second, and she felt that she was close to halting. She was close to giving up and being a loser.

Her running turned into slow jogs, and those jogs morphed into slow, idle steps. She felt like she was taking her last step, but before her foot hit the ground, she felt someone grab her hand.

She stared at the pale hand, as if it as the most peculiar thing on earth. Slowly, her purple orbs climbed to the owner of the hand's face. Before she knew it, she started to redden, her purple eyes locking into cerulean ones.

"What?" Killua asked, in annoyance. "Just don't say anything and try to keep up."

Rin nodded, trying to keep up while Killua was holding her hand- dragging her was a more appropriate term. One hand was trapped in a firm grip by the white-haired boy, while the other was clutching Snow.

She looked at Gon for help. Finding his eyes, she saw that he was grinning at her. It was a toothy grin.

"Hey, Gon, wanna race to the finish?"

"Sure! Loser has to buy dinner!" Gon declared. "Is Rin racing with us too?"

"Well, I guess." The white-haired boy replied uncertainly.

"I doubt I could win…" Rin sighed. _After all, I'm being dragged around as you can see…_

"But it will be no fun without you!" the spiky haired boy said innocently, only to make the raven haired lass smile.

"Ready… Go!"

The three of them yelled in unison, passing through many applicants who started to drop of exhaustion. Rin felt sorry for them, but she was glad. At least she was being dragged around…

They passed by the blond and the man from earlier.

"See ya later at the goal, Kurapika." Gon said.

"Catch ya later, old timer!" Killua said.

"I'm not old!" the man, who was now suit-less replied. Rin sweat-dropped when she saw how he looked.

"I'm a teenager just like you guys!"

"Whaaat?!"

"Huh?"

"No way!"

Rin just couldn't believe he was a teenager. She reckoned that he was t his twenties or something.

Rin, Gon and Killua continued to run- or in the raven haired lass' case, dragged through the stairs.

"I'm surprised you can keep up with me." Killua said. "Or maybe everyone's just too slow? Man, the Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze…"

"Hey,Killua, Rin, why do you want to become a Hunter?"

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter… I heard the Exam was supposed to be hard, so I thought it would be fun." Killua replied.

"How about you, Rin?"

For some reason, she thought that Killua's breath hitched. But she decided to answer anyway.

"I'm just interested on solving a famous case." She answered. "When I get my license, I'll hire the world's greatest detectives. I don't care how much money they want, but let's just say I have some personal reason for wanting to solve it."

Rin glanced at Killua. She thought she read… anticipation on his face. Was there something he expected her to say? She also felt that the grip on her wrist has tightened, too.

"Well, my dad's a Hunter. So, I want to become like him." Gon explained.

"What kind of hunter is he?" Killua asked.

"I don't know!" Gon replied, which mad the white-haired boy laugh.

"That's kinda weird…" Killua said. "You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?"

"I was raised by Mito-san." Gon explained.

"Who's Mito-san?" Killua asked.

"Aunt Mito." Gon replied, to which the white-haired boy answered with a faint 'oh'.

"You were raised by your aunt? I guess we're the same." Rin said.

"Huh? Weren't your parents with you?"

That- the exact moment when the spiky haired boy asked the question, he felt Killua's grip tighten again. She didn't know why. Could it be that he knew something she didn't? But she wasn't the type to assume things. Maybe he had experienced the same tragedy, too?

"My parents died when I was young." Was all that she could manage to reply.

After she said that, she felt the pressure on her wrist faded.

"Well, my dad took the Hunter Exam when he was twelve and he passed and became a Hunter, then he left the island." Gon continued. "I want to find out why he chose being a Hunter over being with me."

"Look! The exit!"

The raven haired girl brightened. "Finally… waaah!"

The boys sped up, and she was dragged yet again by an excited Killua, who was determined to win the race. It took her some time before she could catch up, and they were already near the exit.

"Goal!" the three shouted simultaneously as they passed an intrigued Satotz, who was looking at them.

"Yay! I won!"

"What are you talking about? I was faster!"

"I won."

"No! I did!"

"Hey, Satotz-san, who was faster?"

"I believed you crossed the finish line simultaneously."

"Hmm…" Gon said. "Then I'll buy you both dinner!"

"I don't get it…" Killua said, shaking his head.

The raven haired lass stared at her wrist, not feeling the white haired boy's touch anymore. She pouted, for some stupid reason.

"Hey, Satotz-san, is this the Second Phase here?" Rin asked.

"No. We still have quite a way to go."

_Aww, man. Well, that was embarrassing… and I could never let that happen again._

She sent the white-haired boy something she hoped was an apologetic smile, before looking away sheepishly.

X

Ah, gomen minna. If you noticed, I rushed the last part. Sorry, I should really stop writing at night because I tend to rush XD I also rushed the proofreading so I apologize for any mistakes.

Was that cheesy XP?

As always, reviews are really appreciated. Just don't set me on fire, literally XD


	5. Chapter 4:Second Version

**Note: This is the second version, to make up for the first one, which I didn't really think through. I changed the conversation, especially Killua's part.**

**Chapter Four:  
**

**Peculiarities**

_This is bad._

_I've lost sight of the examiner. And more importantly, I hear screams around me. _

The raven haired girl continued to run, and run, and did nothing but run. More and more applicants are falling victims to the inhabitants of the Numere Wetlands. Species of different kinds came to prey upon the other applicants; from large beasts to even the smallest insects, it would be a miracle to escape.

But miracles had nothing to do with the raven haired girl- it was all pure luck. Soon, she found an area safe enough to hide into, where tall trees and grass are dominant. She sat down, exhausted. Her white furry companion had been acting weird- he'd been going through circles, barking and growling. But Rin thought that it was safe, and there was nothing in the vicinity.

Passing the exam- it was not her priority anymore, rather, it was to get out alive. It was to navigate herself out of the foggy Swindlers Swamp. It was almost impossible, but at the very least, it could be done.

With a sigh, she picked up her Snow and started crawling, careful not to attract anything and make any noise. She hid well beneath the grass, keeping any noise caused by movement to a minimum. Nothing was heard from her except soft, almost inaudible, ruffles of grass, and possibly, her raging heartbeat. Her pet whimpered, and she shushed him, putting an index finger next to her lips.

"Don't worry. We can get out of here." She said reassuringly, to which her companion obeyed.

Soon the grass field has reached its end, and she had to stand up. It was almost the same as where she started, tall trees stood proudly, with bushes of grass at its feet, but there was no grass field. Rin was standing on muddy soil, which, she guessed, was product of frequent rain.

She didn't know where she was, but still remained positive, reassuring herself that she was close to her goal, and that luck and serendipity was taking its toll. Or so she thought.

That was until red eyes gleamed beyond the bushes, revealing razor sharp claws that sent her running for her life.

X

Rin's pulses were throbbing, and she felt like her heart was close to ripping itself from her chest. And, worst of all, her breath seemed to have the same phase.

The enemy got her cornered. Her back was leaning against a tree, seeking support to make up for her wobbly legs.

_If I'm going to die here,_

_I'll face you now._

_All this time, I've been running from everything. I've been running from you, from every single thing Ive considered a threat. I've been running from reality. _

Rin grabbed her nails from her pockets. Using it had been a dread, because as much as possible she never wanted to kill anybody. But this, this was an exception.

She hated how she was a coward. How she never found the strength to fight, and most of all, how she slept _that night _like nothing was happening, then wake up to find that her loved ones had died.

Perhaps it was time to make up for that, even in an indirect way.

She threw her weapon, only to hear a metallic clank. Disbelieved, she tried again, but found her effort to no avail.

Her breath hitched.

_What?_

The enemy stepped closer, locking his greedy red orbs into scared purple ones.

_What?_

It stepped, making a sound as it readied its claws to attempt shredding her to pieces.

_What?_

Her companion ran, leaving her staring at the eyes of death.

_What am I going to do now?_

The beast stepped, another step, and another. Every sound of its feet touching the ground made her tremble.

It was a ridiculous attempt, trying to attack her opponent again, only to hear the terrible clank in return. She closed her eyes, giving up. Knowing that there was no way out. Knowing that nothing, no one, not even a miracle can save her.

_Huh?_

The scary feeling was gone, as if she was alone again- no, not alone. There was another presence, though it didn't feel like a threat. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see familiar, puffy white hair.

"K-Killua…?"

The addressed grunted, walking away from her. She felt herself go back to reality, and in a heartbeat, she felt herself following him. "Wait."

"Hm?" he looked over his shoulder, a nonchalant look on his face. Rin gulped awkwardly. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving me, of course."

There was a pause. "You don't need to thank me. I happened to pass by, then he brought me here."

"Who?"

"Your dog." the white-haired boy stated.

_What? _She mentally asked herself. So Snow left her to lead him here?

OK, this is definitely weird.

First, the tunnel incident, now this? Rin seemed to dread the fact that she's beginning to owe the white-haired boy more and more. But another thing bothered her.

Why exactly is he helping her? Is it of pity? Is everything just some coincidence? Or maybe…

She thought there was another reason, something she couldn't fully grasp. But her thoughts had left her as soon as she and Killua reached the finished line, where many other applicants are waiting for the second phase to begin.

X

I hope this wasn't like the first one...

Special thanks to Lulu-chan (can I call you that? XD) For giving me the guts to change this chapter. Yeah, I knew it. It was too early for Killua to be like that.

Any siggestions for a song that fits Killua and Rin? Thank you~


End file.
